


Blended

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be easier than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blended

"How about dinner?"

"Nah," the brunette sighed, shrugging off the offer as she unwrapped her favorite vase and set it on the new end table.

The older woman frowned playfully at her fiancé, watching as the rich woman dusted the table with the remaining bubble wrap from the newest empty box. "What? Too busy?"

Emily let out a breath, meeting her love's steely blue eyes across the room and flipping her ebony hair over her shoulder. "Well we both know I have a very busy schedule." She glanced down to her ring, the diamond the beautiful blond had gotten her sparkling in the sunlight that danced through their floor to ceiling windows, and she smiled.

"What? You're happy that you're canceling on your fiancé?"

"Canceling?" Emily laughed, letting the older woman approach her from behind and wrap her arms around her stomach. "If we never set a date, it isn't a cancel."

Erin rolled her eyes. "Technicality."

The brunette turned in the older woman's arms, cupping her cheek and pressing their lips together. "Guess what?"

Erin set her fiancé's dark hair behind her ears. "What?"

"I love you," she beamed.

The blond laughed at the younger woman's playfulness, loving when the beautiful agent she had fallen in love with let go of all the stress and anxiety she held and just let herself go. "I love seeing you smile," the Section Chief sighed, feeling her fiancé's hands run down her arms. "You look so happy."

"I am happy," Emily smiled, leaning in to kiss the older woman again. "You make me so happy."

Erin slowly brought her hands around her fiancé's stomach, glancing down to the five month pregnant belly.

Emily bit her lip, watching the light eyes of her partner shine as she looked down to their unborn child. "Are you excited?"

Looking up at the whispered voice of the young woman, Erin's face broke out into a smile. "For our little girl? I couldn't be more over the moon," she grinned.

"Hey lovebirds," the darkest member of the team called out, dropping a box down by the kitchen. "Are you two still helping us or did we become your servants?"

Penelope came rushing in and slapped her boyfriend's arm, wagging a finger at him when he looked to her in disbelief. "You watch your tone toward my Emmybear, do you hear me?" She glanced over to the two women in the living room and smiled wide. "Shall I make us margaritas?"

Emily pointed to her stomach. "I'll take a soda."

"She'll take a water," the blond by the pregnant woman's side interjected.

Emily's jaw dropped, her dark eyes flickering over to the woman she was to marry. "But I want a soda."

Erin glared gently to the younger woman. "You want a water, and so does our little girl inside of you. She doesn't like caffeine."

"I'm allowed to have one cup of caffeine a day, I'll have you know."

"Oh I know," Erin drawled, walking away from the brunette beauty and taking a box from her son who stood at the front door. "You remind me every day, darling. I know."

Emily stuck her tongue out to the older woman behind her back, seeing her fiancé's two children laughing at her from the front doorway. "Don't you two have more boxes to help us carry inside?"

"Help you?" Ashley scoffed, throwing her blond hair up into a ponytail. "You're not helping at all!"

The ambassador's daughter pouted her lips, rubbing her hands over her big belly as she locked eyes with both teenagers. "I'm pregnant."

Erin laughed, turning back to see the face her fiancé had put on to cause the two blond children to roll their eyes and walk back out to the moving trucks. "You use that a lot," she chortled, sharing a goofy smile with the woman she was in love with. "You're going to have to come up with a new excuse once the baby is born."

"Who says?"

Erin's brow arched, holding the brunette in her arms. "You know you're only pregnant for nine months, right? You can just hold her in there."

The brunette woman held a seductive smirk on her face as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck. "How about, 'I'm so sorry but my beautiful wife is keeping me busy'," she husked, staring into those beautiful eyes of the older woman. "'You see, we just had a baby and she's pretty excited to 'work out' with me again, if you know what I mean. If you could please leave us to our business'," she whispered, her hips rolling against Erin's, "'we'll kindly get back to you as soon as we can catch our breath'."

Erin's lips parted as she tried her best to get in a full breath of air, not having felt her fiancé touch her in any way like that since the third month of her pregnancy, her hormones making her too sick every time they tried to fool around.

"Yo pervs! Are you done yet?"

The pair broke apart, Erin spinning around and hardening her eyes on her son who stood in the doorway, gagging along with his sister. "Upstairs. Now."

Henrick's eyes widened. "We don't even have rooms yet."

"Now!"

Emily bit down into her bottom lip, her arms crossing over her chest as she watched her fiancé's face redden. "God," she breathed, her eyes catching the older woman's when she turned around to face her. "Come with me?"

Erin frowned, letting the brunette take her hand and lead her toward the study, the only furnished room in the house. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" the pregnant woman rasped, locking the door with one hand and unbuttoning her shirt with the other.


End file.
